


I Want One

by winterfrostwidow



Series: Avengers High School Stories [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: The one person in the world he desperately wanted to get noticed by besides his father is her.There was something wrong with that girl. Natasha was her name right? It didn't matter what her name was. Why didn't she look at him?It was annoying him to no end.





	I Want One

Tony was the most popular boy-

" _Person_." He'd correct.

in school.

It was typical that the nerd would turn out to be the loser picked on at school but not this one, no.

This nerd was also many things. He had freedom to be whoever the hell he wanted because his parents wouldn't even care.

He was a bad boy, a charmer, a heart-breaker, and a rebellion if he wanted. He did whatever the hell he wanted and, no, it was not for attention. Tony Stark was not an attention whore...

okay but maybe he was seeking it from one person.

The one person in the world he desperately wanted to get noticed by besides his father.

 _Her_.

There was something wrong with that girl. Natasha was her name right? He found that out from Peter who had an insane crush on her. Whatever. It didn't matter what her name was. Why didn't she look at him?

It was annoying him to no end.

Whenever Tony entered into a room, all heads turned to him and everyone was just so taken aback. But this girl never laid her eyes on him not even once, feigning indifference.

It made him feel like he wasn't even worth a first glance.

"Why do you care if she looks at you or not?" Bruce had asked with a bored tone. "Everyone else looks at you. What difference does one person make?"

"You don't understand, mad curls. You should see her when I'm around. Her head is always down or else she's fidgeting with something."

  
He narrowed his eyes at her once and tried to figure her out as she dug in her locker.

And figured her out he did.

Every day after school, she'd go to Shield Cafè and one day he decided to pay the restaurant a visit.

She worked there as a barista wearing a green apron, serving customers with a fake smile on her face.

"You are one mystery aren't you?" He muttered to himself.

He stayed until she shot him a brief glance. One glance that made him smirk. One glance was enough, for one day. So he left and missed the way she watched him retreat.

So he kept coming to the cafè everyday after school. Except this time he joined the line and would order something just to speak to her.

He kept it professional at first. But the next time he brushed her fingers with his when she handed him his coffee, making her stare at him with something confused in her green eyes.

And he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Nice eyes. Reminds me of the time I went to the jungle with my uncle one day. We camped there and almost got attacked by a beast. There were bugs everywhere. Biting and eating flesh-"

He stopped talking when she was looking at him worriedly. "Right." He forced a smile. "You'll see me at school." She frowned at his choice of words but he continued. "Because all you'll ever see is me." He winked at her and her cheeks flushed as he walked away.

He was trying to annoy her to no end.

"Do you like hot sauce? Because I have a feeling that's how you redheads get your spitfire from." He asked when she served him his coffee. As always, he didn't get a reply no matter how offensive he sounded but that same look of worry in her green eyes was enough. He shrugged and walked away.

The next day, he decided to stay until her shift was over. Which took about, he checked his watch irritably, 5 hours.

He saw her walk past him to head out the exit without even looking at him but he followed her out the door. She looked at him startled.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He asked in amusement, a small smile on his lips.

She looked at him nervously, chewing on her thick lower lip. She looked around to avoid his penetrating brown gaze as her heart pounded.

"What, you got a ride?"

She shook her head without looking at him, her neck craning as if she was looking for someone.

"If you don't have one then what are you looking for?" He smirked.

She snapped a glare at him but that didn't turn him down.

It was seven in the evening and there was no way he was letting her walk home alone.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, fireball. I have a car."

 

  
She took his offer reluctantly and the drive to her house was quiet. But Tony wasn't about to let that last.

"So are you mute? Cut your tongue or something? Or am I not worthy talking to?" He gave her a quick side-glance before looking back at the road.

She rolled her eyes and slouched deeper into the seat. "I'm not mute." She spoke.

His eyes slightly widened at her smoky voice. "Now I see why you keep silent."

She scowled at him. "What, I sound like a dude?" She snapped.

"Ooh. Feisty." He gave her a coy grin. "I like that. And no, I was not going to say that. Stop putting words in my mouth, Julianne Moore. What I was going to say about your voice is it's hot. Doesn't go with your face."

She looked at him outrageously. "You wretch."

"And she also has a nice vocabulary to go with the voice too. What's next? You're gonna call me a swine?"

She watched him carefully. "You're a sarcastic asshole aren't you?"

"Good job for figuring me out." He said dryly.

Rain began pouring and Tony turned on the car wipers.

She ignored him. "Why do you keep coming to the cafè?"

"Ah, because I have rights?" He answered arrogantly, making her even more irritated.

"No. You want my attention." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

Tony scoffed. "And what makes you so special?"

"What makes you?" She hissed. "You think you're so amazing don't you? You want to get on with just about everyone at school. Anyone who doesn't pay attention to the great Tony Stark should know their place. That's why you even bother talking to me. I'm the only one not interested and it bothers you." She huffed angrily. "Well, I'm sorry to break it to you buddy, but your charm doesn't work on me."

Tony made a hysterical laugh. "God you're awesome."

She simply rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to keep you." His words made her cheeks flush. He grinned to himself because he just knew she had a crush on him. But he didn't need to bring that up now did he? Maybe for later.

"Be my friend." He said.

She rose an eyebrow. "You're not even asking."

He stopped the car right at her house. "Aren't you wondering how I know where you live?"

"You're obsessed with me."

"The only way to cure that is have you as a friend." He leaned closer to her side, making her jerk her head back at his closeness.

"You mean the only way it will fuel your obsession."

"You're a mouthy one aren't you?" He looked down at her lips to find them desirably fresh pink and plumpy. He wondered what kissing her would feel like. The very thought of that made him swallow thickly, their breaths mixing.

She gave him a serene smile. And when he lowered his head to possibly kiss her, she snapped the car door open. Jumping out before he could claim her lips. Tony arupbtly stopped halfway and sighed. He flinched slightly when she slammed the door closed and walked away to her house in the pouring rain. He watched her climb up her porch.

"God I want one." He exhaled.

 


End file.
